


Победы и поражения

by Dakira



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: На любовном фронте без перемен.
Relationships: Геральт/Йеннифер, Геральт/Лютик
Kudos: 12





	Победы и поражения

**Author's Note:**

> лютик и йен определенно выглядят как две подружки, которые любят собраться вместе и позмеючить 
> 
> герлютик — основной пейринг. присутствует вольная интерпретация всего увиденного мной в каноне

— Думаешь, ведьмак умеет быть нежным? — звонко рассмеялась Йеннифер, и Лютик поморщился от того, насколько презрительным был ее тон. — Я вижу в нем только животную ярость, которую он усердно прячет внутри. Он — дикий пес, который притворяется волком, и единственное, что он может, — лизать башмаки господ ради пары монет.

— Не так давно ты отзывалась о нем с большой приязнью, Йеннифер. Что произошло за тот час, пока я тебя не видел?

— Я по-прежнему считаю его достойным воином, однако порой он бывает слишком туп и прямолинеен.

— Он отверг тебя? — догадался Лютик, и от этой мысли ему отчего-то стало смешно.

Йеннифер нахмурилась.

— Не имеет значения, — наконец произнесла она с долей разочарования. — Он не в моем вкусе, хоть и я, по всей видимости, приглянулась ему. 

— Своей стервозностью? Навязчивым ароматом духов? Глубиной декольте или злым взглядом, который ты бросаешь на каждого, кто подходит к тебе слишком близко?

— Довольно, — с нарастающим внутри раздражением Йеннифер оборвала грубый монолог Лютика и плотнее закуталась в накидку.

— Будь по-твоему, — едва слышно ответил Лютик и улыбнулся. Ему нравилось ставить людей в тупик — особенно таких своенравных, как Йеннифер.

***

— Я слышал, ты был довольно неласков с Йеннифер, — тем же вечером Лютик завел разговор о насущном. — Конечно, не стану обманывать, говоря, что не злорадствую, но все же почему? Мне казалось, вы с ней сильно сблизились.

Намек не мог стать еще прозрачнее, однако Лютик прекрасно знал: Геральт снова все проигнорирует. Ведьмак умел притворяться глухим и слепым, когда ему это требовалось, а затем наносил один точный удар прямо в сердце. Признаться честно, иногда Лютик даже завидовал подобной способности. 

— Иди сюда, — вместо ответа произнес Геральт. Кровать, на которой он сидел, была широкой и жесткой, и без проблем спать на ней смог бы только солдат… или ведьмак. Лютик неохотно приблизился, мечтая о мягких пуховых перинах дворянских поместий, благоухающем мыле и краснощеких миловидных служанках, которые оставили бы их наедине по первому же слову. — Ближе, Лютик. Или ты боишься? 

О боже, конечно же, Лютик боялся этих желтых звериных глаз, пристально наблюдающих за ним в полутьме, но вместе со страхом приходило и желание. Возможно, именно так себя чувствовала загнанная в угол дичь, что хотела пожить еще немного. 

Геральт поднялся на ноги и притянул Лютика к себе, ладонями обхватывая его узкое аристократичное лицо. Большими пальцами провел по скулам, обвел изгиб бровей, коснулся нахмуренного лба, а затем — крепко сжатых губ, надавливая, но не пытаясь перебороть. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Лютик сдался. 

_(Снова.)_

Они целовались медленно, глубоко, до трепета жадно и жарко. Лютик коснулся жестких распущенных волос Геральта — сначала нежно провел пальцами по прядям, а потом, когда огонь внутри стал почти невыносимым, крепко вцепился в них, наматывая на кулак. Он хотел причинить Геральту боль в ответ на все укусы, светло-лиловые синяки на запястьях и бедрах, злые слова, сказанные случайно или намеренно, и отголосок власти над кем-то заставлял его дрожать от удовольствия и желания. Он умирал от жажды и пил до дна всю страсть, что Геральт отдавал ему (намеренно забыв, что возвращать придется сторицей). 

— Ты действительно животное, — смеялся Лютик, чувствуя, как член Геральта растягивает его изнутри. Внутренности горели от боли и возбуждения, и даже отвратительно твердая кровать не мешала ему наслаждаться процессом. — Дикое и голодное животное, и, пожалуй, в этом есть своя прелесть. 

— Не ты первый мне это говоришь. 

— И, скорее всего, не последний. Я неплохо успел изучить тебя, — Лютик коротко вскрикнул и умолк, когда Геральт толкнулся особенно сильно. Дрожь прошлась по его телу, охватывая каждый орган и каждую клеточку, и рука на пояснице заставила его выгнуться еще сильнее. — Ох, а теперь уже не уверен в этом. 

Лютик намеренно не касался себя, продлевая желанную эйфорию — нет, _агонию_ , расходящуюся по венам, будто чистый яд. 

В итоге он кончил первым, не стерпев и рукой доведя себя до оргазма. Геральт любезно не стал его пачкать еще сильнее, и Лютик услышал только его тихий полувздох-полустон пару минут спустя.

***

— Йеннифер довольно много потеряла, отвергнув тебя, — усмехнулся Лютик, когда они наконец привели себя в порядок.

— Не много. 

— Что? 

Геральт не стал пояснять свои слова, но Лютик быстро понял: за поцелуями в укромном уголке явно последовало продолжение. Обида быстро возобладала над удивлением и, к счастью, так же быстро отступила, сменившись неожиданным весельем. Не сдержавшись, Лютик рассмеялся — да так сильно, что внутри все опять заболело. 

По его мнению, для смеха был весомый повод: сам Лютик сейчас находился здесь, с ведьмаком, а чародейка Йеннифер, ревность к которой сжигала его не так давно, в одиночестве осталась в городе. 

От этой мысли самодовольство Лютика подскочило на новый уровень, однако Геральт, заметив это, ничего не произнес. 

Пусть только не хвастается любовной победой вслух.


End file.
